let me save you
by fioleefangirl1602
Summary: can marshall save fionna or is he to late ? ok guys i promise this is 100% better then my first fic i was just testing the waters with that one this one i put alot of time into hope you enjoy rated m for abuse and a bunch of other saddnes
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is going to be better then my first fanfic i was just playing around on that one it sucks lol anyways on to the story**

Fionna pov

I got home and saw a note tapped to the fridge

_**Fi, **_

_**I ran out for today i wont be home until around 12:00 pm call me if you need anything **_

_**Love , cake**_

I smilled knowing what that means i ran upstairs into the washroom and locked the door grabbed my hidden razor blade from under the floor tiles i pulled off my longs socks and smilled at my white scarred canvas then i started cut after cut after cut all the way up to my tigh just under where my sock ended . i have been cutting myself for almost a year now no one knew but i was in a very abuseive relationship with flame prince everyone knew we were dating but no one knew how abusive he was every time he beat me up i would pull it of as battle scars from my adventures cutting was the only way i could escape the world i also gagged myself he told me i was fat and that i should start doing it so i did i lost 40 pounds in the month i have been doing it i don't know if thats how i lost the baby or when he gave me a messed up abortion

_**~flash back~**_

_**I went to the doctors for my monthly check up the abuse and rape has been going on for a while but i still didn't know i was pregnant i was sitting there on the chair when he went to get my results i didn't know what for but he said he would go get them so i waited after a couple of minuites passes he came back with a smile " fionna" he started " its a positive " " for what " i said still not knowing what for " your pregnant" he said happily a rush of fear and happiness rushed over me i smiled slightly and got up " thank you doctor but do you mind not telling anybody " he nodded and is milled " thanks doctor " and with that i left to tell my boyfriend the good news **_

**at fps house**

**i knocked on the door excitedly knocked a little louder and he opend the door " HOLY CRAP CALM DOWN IM HERE DAMN " " sorry i said guiltly my excitement soon washing over me " guess what" " what" he said annoyed and mad for some reason " im pregnant " he stood still and emotionless for a couple of seconds then he slapped me and pulled me inside the house " YOU DIDNT YOU THE PILL YOU SLUT " i started to cry as he kicked me , punched me , i coverd my stomach trying to protect the baby he grabbed me by the hair and pulled me uo " I CANT BE NO FATHER" he pulled me up the stairs by the hair and when we got mot the top he picked me up and threw me down the long staircase when i got to the bottom he went downstairs and threw me out " COME BACK WHEN THE BABYS DEFFANTILY GONE SLUT" i went to the doctors and checked it was gone when he told me i was no longer pregnant it was like a little part of me died i told flameprince it was gone and he rapped me again warning me about what will happen the next time i got pregnant all styed up all night and cried wanting to die **

**~end of flash back~**

I started to cry some how feeling that anger , and sadness i did that day only adding to my cutting making the wounds more deep and aggressive i threw the razor at the ground and started crying wrapping myself in a ball crying myself to sleep

A COUPLE HOURS LATER

( still fionna pov)

I woke up coverd in blood and dried tears i cleaned up the washroom of my blood and hid my razor i took a shower washing the dried blood of my body but the depression and sadness still remained when i was done i got dried of and put on my pjs and decied to go to bed it was almost 12 and cake would be home soon i slowly drifted of the thoughts of what my baby could have looked like and me being the perfect mom the thoughts entering me into a dreamless sleep.

**Ok chapter 1 its short but i put alot of time into it them feels lol hopefully you like it **

**~bryanna**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey chap 2 isnt this one better then my first oh and i don't support or like rapist or abuser so calm down this is just a story**

**Flame prince: ya ya shut up and get on with the story **

**Me: ok calm down**

**Fionnas pov**

I woke up to the smell of bacon pancakes my favourite i looked at the clock 9:45 am i got up and followed the tempting smell it lesd to the kitchen when i enterted the small room i saw cake sining he song

**Baking pancakes making bacon and ill put it in a pancake bacon pancake thats what its going to make bacon pancakeeeeee**

I giggled loud enough for her to hear " what you don't like my bacon pancake song" "no i love it " she handed me a plate with fresh bacon pancakes " ya you better" i rolled my eyes and took the plate me and her sitting down at the dinner table facing each other " so where were you last night" " i was out with my man " i giggle at how lovey dovey those to were always hanging out and junk "sooo what did you do last night" she asked stuffing her mouth with pancakes i remembered last night how i woke up coverd in blood and shame of losing my baby cake didn't know i was pregnant " hello earth to fionna" " oh sorry i zoned out last night i didn't really do anything i just watched a couple of bad horro films and went to bed" when i said horror films it reminded me of marshall how he would always call me over and wed watch chessy bad movies thinking of marshall i haven't seen him in awhi... KNOCK KNOCK i ran towards the door and opend it reviling marshall speak of the devil " he fi " he said in him smooth , husky voice " hey " i said back blushing for some reason " sooo babe i was out today and i saw this really cute girl and thought of you so like you wanna hang today we haven't done that in a while" ahhh when he called me babe how i wanted to kiss him WAIT WHAT EWWWW I WAS THINKING LIKE .. LIKE SUCH A GIRL MARSHALLS MY BRO AND NOTHING ELSE .! " soooooo yes or no fi" he said " oh ya sure" i shook my head" let me go get changed " " k but hurry up he called back to me" i ran upstairs and saw cake sitting on her bed " why you up here" " cause paste face down there give me they creeps " cake hes a nice boy you just gotta get to know him" "whatever" " im going to get changed and go hang out with him for a while" " ok whatever JUST NO TEIR 15" i blushed " cake calm down im not into all the junk " she wiggled her eyebrows and nudged me " ya sure about that fi" " EWWWW CAKE COME ON" i heard her laugh and i got changed cake has seen me naked many times befor and were comfortable about it were really close (A.N not like that ya pervs lol) " bye cake i said while slipping on my hat and jumping down the ladder " bye " he said i could hear the annoynce in her voice " ready i said walking outside with marshall " so what you wanna do today" " i have alot of things in mind " he said wiggled his eyebrows and winked at me i blushed deeply and turned away " marshall come on ya perv" " i know i was just joking calm down but i do have something planned " " what " i asked curiosly " its a susprise " we walked the rest of the way back to his house talking about random crap and shareing cheesey jokes .

Marshalls pov

I woke up and sighed i haven't talked to fi in almost a week i miss her i thought i got up and had some strawberrys "ugh i reak i gotta take a shower" i went upstairs and undressed i got out my new 'Red lust' shampoo and jumped in the shower

_**~ after the shower~ **_

I fot dreied of and changed into a clean pair of clothes i brushed my fangs and my hair making myself look decent for fi would never tell anyone but i had a small chrush on fionna when i was all ready i got thought of what i wanted to do with fi and smiled knowing what i was going to do i set up a playlist on my tv of bad chessy horror movies and then i got out some ingredients' to make red velet cake and lastly i made a small bed upstairs for a sleep over and with that i left

~ marshalls pov when him and fionna are at his house "

" so wanna know what i have planned" " yes" replied like she had been practicing that line for a movie or something i laughed at her excitement " ok so first we can have a crap fest of a bunch of bad scary movies and next we can make a red velvet cake and smash it and lastly if your up for it we can have a sleep over " i notice how girly that sounded watching movies baking and having a sleepover " ya that sounds math " she exclaimed " ok lets get started " after watching 5 diffrent movies fionna decided to call cake to tell her she was sleeping over cake clearly wasn't happy about this but afte alot of convinceing when she got of the phone i smiled at her annoyed face she look so cute even when shes mad " cake can be so annoying sometimes" " i can tell" i laughed " so wanna make that cake now" she asked quickly getting over her funk " YA LETS DO THIS"

**This took me over an hour to write this chapter so hopefully you like it i didn't want to explain when they made the cake to much work lol they practilly just make a cake and then smash it so there you go thats what they did i don't think im going to write lemon anytime soon because this is my family computer and that would just be akward so if i get my own laptop i will but not right now but i will favaourite my fav juicy lemon lol i gotta edit this and then post it so bye **

**~bryanna oh and p.s this is still a sad story like in the begging just be patient**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi i wanna thank marcylovemarshy its not big but she was my first follow on this story so i just want to thank her anyways chap 3 to the story**

Fionna pov

After watching 5 diffrent bad horror movies , making and smashing a cake and im ashamed to say this but eating what was left of the smashed cake i was tired i may sound like a baby but after what happend yesterday i have been drained " hey marshy" " ya fi" " im tired" " oh really ok lets get you to bed " i pushed my arms forward gestureing for him to pick me up he did and took me upstairs " here fi change into these " he got me a large band tee and a pair of blac boxers " mghh i don't wanna" " come on fi we have been playing all day you got cake guts on ya" " mghhshhs" " fi come one you don't wanna get but pimples" " MHHHHGG" " if you don't i will" i said only half joking " do it then " she sounded dead serouis " wh-at " "change me " " fi umm are you sure " " y aim soooo tired " " ok" i gulped i wanted to do this so badly but i was scared that if i didn't something wrong she would hate me fi was special to me i didn't wan to lose her so i slowly took of her shirt " bra to" she said half asleep i was even more scared i unhooked her bra and tooke it of trying not to stare at her C cup breast i took a quick look and almost fainted she was so perfect i was about to touch one when i notice what i was doing MARSHALL WTF YOUR HER BESTFREIND i mentally slapped myself and i countined getting her undressed i put my band shirt on her and took of her skirt i looked down to her hips to her cute bunny panties all the way down to her luscious legs and her sccared calfs wait sccared i got a flash light we used when we told scary stories and flashed it on her calfs sure enough she had old and new scars they were to aglined and straight to be from a battle with any monster or something no they were self made she feel asleep a couple of minuites ago so i bandaged the cuts up and kissed her goodnight i wasn't really tired so i went downstairs and searched on the internet and other books about self harm it wasn't foreign to me but i wanted to see how i could help her and make her feel comfortable on telling me why she did this and other info i ended uo falling asleep at around 6am having started my research at 12so i don't blame myself

**Ok this was a short chapter but after writing the prevouis chapter for around and hour im kinda tired i will try to post as much as i can tonight sorry so thanks again marcylovemarshy for the follow its not really that big but it was my first one so whatever thanks guys **

**~bryanna**


	4. Chapter 4

**4****th**** chapter im really trying to post long detailed chapters but im really tired i had a very busy weekend so sorry oh and last chap i wrote fionnnas pov at the begging but it was accutlly marshalls sorry**

**Flame prince: shut up no one cares about your tiredness and forgetfulness **

**Me: sowwry**

**Flame prince: at least your not as bad at that slut fionna**

**Fionna: hey **

**Flame prince : shut up**

**Me: STOP FIGHTINNG NOOWWW OR I WONT DO THIS CHAPTER !**

**Both: sorry bryanna**

**Me: thats what i thought anyways on to the chapter!**

Fionna pov

I woke up in marshalls clothes he must have changed me i blushed at the thought it was ok tough it was marshall and i trusted marshall not like my dirtbag of a boyfriend he was the one that made me cut myself i looked down and saw i was was wearing his boxers HE CHANGED ME SO HE MUST HAVE SEEN MY CUTS would he think less of me would he hate me would he make fun of me ... calm down calm down your over reacting he probably didn't see i got up and went down stairs to see marshall asleep on the couch with his laptop on his stomach i smiled and took the laptop of him and sat underneath his feet after picking them up his plaid shirt was half way undid and he was only wearing boxers i could see his slightly toned chest he wasn't ripped but wasn't flat i always thought guys with big muscles were kinda gross there so un people like they look like mutants but i also didn't like fat guys no not cute chubby guys 300 hundred pound obbes guys but i always loved slightly toned jut in the middle i countined skimming down his body from his chest to his hips to his... " like whatcha see fi" i jumped as i heard marshalls voice" OH MY GLOB MARSHALL IM SO SORRY I DONT KNOW WHAT TOOK OVER ME CAN YOU EVER FORGIVE ME" " its fine fi " he slowly pulled me down back on the couch making me slightly strattle him " the body wants what the body wants" he voice barley a whisper he leaned into me and kissed me he tasted like strawberries and rain i loved it i kissed him back with equal fever we both craved this his tounge poked at my bottom lip pleading for entrance i gladly let him and our tounges fought for dominace either of us giving up soon flame prince was long forgoteen that was until some one slammed open the door me and marshall both turned our attention towards the door and saw flame prince standing there " DAFUQ ARE YOU DOING YOU LITTLE SLUT WITH THIS .. THIS BEAST " he ran over to me and grabbed me by the hair marshall tried pulling me baxk but fp burned him ( AN oh and if your wondering why fionnas not getting burned shes wearing a gem that prevents getting burned by any fire element ) he hissed loudly and let go fp burned him on the face and countined dragging me by the hair all the way back to his house

~at fps house

"WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU DOING WITH HIM YOU LITTLE WHORE " i opend my mouth to speak but no words came out " OK YOU WANNA CHEAT ON ME YOU DESEVER A PUNISHMENT " he pulled me by the hair into a chair and tied me up with glowing ropes he left and came back with a whip and a bat

"AGGHSGHHGHH" i screamed in pain as he whipped me over and over again he put down the whip and grabbed the bat he clubbed my feet bending and breaking them "THERE YOU LITTLE FAT WHORE WITH BREOKEN FEET YOU CAN WALK YOUR GOING TO BE STAYING UNDER MY WATCH NO CAKE , BMO , PG AND NO MARSHALL " i was crying and screaming being in so much pain he got the bat and countined beating my feet im pretty sure i saw it go backwards he put me in the shed backyard still tied up to the chair he cut me a couple times on the face and squirted lemons in my eyes maing me scream and cry luder and he spat in my face and with that he left . he left me in a small dark shed in the back of his hidden house no one will find me no one will hear me no one will remembered i will be forced to be nothing but his little slave his little whore " AGGHHGGHHGGG" i screamed in fear frustration anger i tried to break out but the ropes wouldn't budge after what felt like forever of strugleing i gave up i looked up and saw a small hole with a little bit of sun shining down in the corner i guess that will be my daylight my night no more sky just a hole. I was thirsty , scared , hungry , angry , sad i didn't know what i was going to do this time i ussaly always have a plan a way out an idea but not this time this time i decided this was my fate , i decided there was no hope i embraced it and it hurt so much to know that this is my life a little more then a slave...

**Cliffhanger dun dund dun lol hopefully you guys liked this chapter personaly i do i love it it go a lemony not even just slight lime just a little fiolee tease whats going to happen to fionna is she going to be forced to be nothing but fps slut , slave , toy you can find all this out in the next chapter i think im going to post this chapter make and post the next one and then thats it for me tonight im tired i have being working almost 5 hours on this fic let alone my first one so hopefully you guys like this and im not just wasteing my time so ya byeeeeeeee**

**~bryanna**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys oh glob last night i wrote chapters worth of stories i was going to make chap 5 yesterday but i ended up just going to be witch didn't go to good i had and appointment so i woke up early 6:45 witch isn't early for some peps but i get up at 8am cuz it takes me like 20 mins get ready ans my schools a 5 minuite walk away so im making and posting this chap today after a 2 hour sleep **

Fionnas pov

It has been a couple of weeks now its hard to tell ya i have the hole and i can see when its day or night but i knew its been more then 3 weeks . Flame prince would give me a small amount of water ever Sunday and then hed rape me every 3 days. I decided to give up i knew no one was going to save me but i still had a small slither of hope but now i have nothing more then my thoughts thats all i ever do is just think , think of cake , bmo , hell i think of lord mono every now and then , i think of marshall the most but i knew he wasn't going to save me this time he always got me out of a mess but no not this time . i sat up a little straghit and began to sing :

_Good little girl always picking a fight with me _

_You know that im bad_

_(ah ahhh) but your spending the night from me what do you want from my world _

_Your a good little gi..._

Mashalls pov

I have been searching ever since i have recoverd from my major burns even vampire healings couldn't speed up the porcces it was dark out now and i decided to stop searching for her in the forest see i recoverd in a week so i have been searching night and day for fionna for 5 weeks i started to break down i was going to give up call it lost and i knew what i was going to do i was going to go to the bar , get a couple bloody marys then leave and wait outside for the sun to rise if i couldn't find her i couldn't live with the guilt nowing that shes out there being tortured by that sick sick bastard of a prince i was walking to the bar i heard a soft anglca voice

_Good little girl always picking a fight with me _

_You know that im bad_

_(ah ahhh) but your spending the night from me what do you want from my world _

_Your a good little girll _

It sounded like fionna but that was impossible i followed the sond to the back of a hill it came from a shed i opend the shed after smashing the varisy locks and codes inside a young girl with long blonde bloody hair coverd her hair she sat in a small chair tied up and bound countined singing not knowing of my presences or not caring

_**your a good little gir-rl**_

i knew it was fionna i started tearing up i rushed to her side and countined

_bad little boy _

_thats what your acting like i really don't buy_

_thats your that type of g-uy –uy _

_and if you are why do you want to hang out with me _

"ma-marshall " fionna stuttred sounding to weak to talk " ye-yes its me fionna im here to rescue you " "marshall" she said half screaming half talking because she was so weak she was crying but not alot probably due to de hydration i tried untieing the roped they were unchanted i used black magic to get them off i grabbed her like prey and flew out of there as fast as i could crying i could feel fionna cling to me as we flew staining my shirt slightly with tears that washed some off some of her blood that was on her face i didn't care even though i only had red for the last 1000 years i just cared for fionna when we got to my house i kicked the door open and sat down on the ground with fionna on my lap i rocked back and forth crying and whispering "fionna" over and over again so how not believing i have just found her i was crying so hard garbbing her just wanting her to be with me i never wanted anything so bad befor...

**Okk kinda a cliffy i should be posting the last chapter sorry if this sucked i thought of how to countine the story last night at 2 am lol im so tired im going to go back to sleep until 8 but i just wanted to post a quick chapter i don't know if this iss going to be the 2****nd**** last chapter or the 3****rd**** either one i will try to post today so ya happy Monday i guess i hate Mondays oh and happy remembrance day to all the Canadians like me lol i remember so ya i i will try to post as much as i can today so bye**

**~bryanna **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok hey guys i got sick and now i cant go to school if i feel better i might go back but idk so anyways on to the story**

**Fionna : thank glob**

**Me: would you like me to make you die in the story?**

**Fionna : you aint going to do jack i run this story im the main person**

**Me: i know **

**Fionna: i run this mother loving peice ya aint going to do squat**

**Me: I SAID I KNOW JUST SHUT UP NOW BEFOR I KILL YOU**

**Fionna: dang your a crazy s.o.b**

**Me: on with the story **

Marshalls pov

We both ended up falling asleep holding each other crying just befor she feel asleep i gave her some water and bread she wasn't hungry we feel asleep in each others arms.

THE NEXT MORNING

Fionna pov

When i woke up marshall was petting my hair softly singing

_Drink up baby_

_Stay up all night_

_The things you could _

I joined in him still not know i was up

_Both: you wont but you might _

_The people _

_Youve been befor _

_That you don't want around anymore_

_Or they push and shove_

_Or wont bend to you will_

_Ill keep them still_

At the end he pulled me up not like fp did by the hair he did it softly by my cheeks when we were face to face we kinda both started crying both of your eyes still puffy from the night befor "i missed you fi" " i missed you to " " fi" "ya" " i think i love you" " i think i love you to you big cry baby" we were crying tears of saddnes and joy talking to each other ( A.N you know that cry you do when your like 50/50 and you r talking to the person you havent seen in forever or something and your also crying i cant explain it but ya) we kissed it wasn't rough like the first time it didn't sting like when fp kissed me we didn't make out it was a soft , passionet , loving kiss we both pulled away and smiled " i don't know what i would do with out you" he said and we just hugged still lightly crying

**Ok this chapter sucked and im going to write one more chap quickly and then the storys done sorry if this story sucked i think my fav chapter was chap 4 what was yours ( like my scam for reviews heheheheh)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Last chapter thanks for everyone how read this i only wrote this in 2 days so its crappy but i tried so sowwrrry**

_Its been around 9 months since the insedent no one ever brought it up because they new it was a touchy subject . a week after they told cake who spent around 2 weeks crying with fionna we put it behind us not wanting to stay in the past but live in the present fionna moved in with me a month later after cake moved in with lord m to be with her kids fi and i are dating and were very happy. No one has heard of flame prince since but hes one of the most wanted men in aaa for rape , kidnapping , abuse , and murder of a baby only me fi and the doctors ( also fp) know about her being pregnant once she didn't want eery one to know . fi stop cutting and gagging her self she went to this rehab type thing they were very nice to her and she gained 20 pounds . every one put the past behind them well every one except 2 people..._

_**Ok this is my little movie type thing where the narrator (marshalls the narrotar ) explains everything turned out great in the end and that type of is him going to be posting a sequal if you guys want i will start it on Friday its just going to me about the 2 mystery people ! i wanna thank everyo one for reading my crap story i tried thank you **_

_**~bryanna**_


End file.
